


Sing Goodbye

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Run Jack run!!!, Sheep sheep song, he ded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Craning his head, Jack spotted a dark figure.





	1. Black Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the first blood was spilled.

_October 4th 1937_

Marvin waded through the inky dark of the sewers of Joey Drew Studios. He was required to check up in the darker areas once everyone went home. _Just because I have this stupid hat._ He thought to himself, feet squelching in the filthy black liquid.  Finally reaching a solid surface he examined the damage done to his shoes. _Looks like another long night of scrubbing. Can I remember when these were brown?_ He continued to plod along, not bothering to turn off his helmet light. Marvin almost fell over as he jumped back in surprise. A figure had stepped in front of him, smiling.

”Mr Drew, Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

The figure tilted its head.

”Now now Marvin, I’m not that scary.”

Marvin narrowed his eyes at the smiling sillouhette, “You never call me Marvin.”

”Oh, really? Strange.”, His smile grew wider, “How come I know it then?”

Before he could object Joey had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and had started walking along with him.

”Walk with me Marvin, I have something I’d like to tell you.”

Hallways darkened with a lack of light and ink passed by as they strolled through the somber studio. It was an miserable place in the day, But night gave it an even more sinister quality. Marvin couldn’t imagine living here like Joey did. But then again, it was Joey he was talking about. He would probably find sleeping with Bendy cutouts surrounding him comforting.

”You want to tell me that I’m getting a pay raise for wandering around in the dark?”

”Ha! Hilarious. Anyway, Marvin, I am aware that you work tirelessly for this company. Gent were right to send you. Other people’s employees always seem to be so much better than my own, it’s really annoying!”

Marvin snickered at this. It was true that all the agent and Abelbuild employees were infinitely better than the actual ones. As soon as they left, the whole place would probably fall apart. The dripping of ink was left behind as they exited a long flooded hallway. Joey’s shoes were now ruined but he didn’t seem to mind. _He really needs to something about that hall._

”But, things move on, things evolve. The world changes and yet life’s goes on!”

”What are you trying to say?”, Marvin asked as they drew to a stop outside a door.

Footsteps echoed through the empty corridors and disturbed cobwebs that hung around the studio. Joey dug his fingers into Marvin’s shoulder, still smiling as they approached the end of the Music Department. 

“What I’m saying is that progress hurts some people.”

They came to a stop outside of a door that had a faint light pouring from its cracks.

”I’m saying that to go up you need to make sacrifices.”

Joey smirked as he turned the handle, “I’m saying that your presence is no longer required.”

Marvin stared out at the scene before him. Candle light illuminated the room. 3 or 4 coffins lay against the wall. On the ground was a circle filled with scribbles and symbols that made no sense to him. He took a few steps back only to feel a hand grasp his shoulder.

”What....what IS this?”

”It’s your fate.”, He heard a malicious voice whisper.

His entire body fell forward, smacking in the ground. As he regained consciousness, he noticed a funny feeling in his upper arm. Like a numbness that seemed to move and fizzle. A scream escaped him as he yanked his blacked limb out of the circle. He stared in horror at his stained arm. _How did that happen? What’s happening to me??_ He turned round to see the door close as Joey laughed. This wasn’t the boss he knew. He was the one that sent out messages across the radio, the one who made people work the ages, the dreamer, the believer. This. 

This was a monster.

“Interesting, huh? I made the circle specifically for this kind of thing. Most would do it in chalk to erase it but I like to give things my own flare.”

”You’re, You’re insane!!!”, Marvin cried, backing away.

”I’m not insane. This is a work of genius! Anyone involved with the ritual who touches that circle will be turned into a living, breathing cartoon. It’s a work of art! Now, you are my first test subject, but it will only hurt a tiny bit.”

Marvin let out a cry of agony as his leg was stabbed with a numbness. He crumbled to the ground. He desperately tried to get up but his body was consumed by the awful awful cold. Ink started to stain the area around him as he began to melt away. Little bits of him seeped through cracks in the floor while the rest remained as a puddle. He tried to scream only to choke on his own liquid throat. Tears poured from none existant eyes as the world faded away. Joey was saying something but it was like static to his ruined ears. Unimaginable pain shot through his body as something began to tug on him. It was drawing him in, pulling him down into whatever hell lay beyond the circle. His mind begged Joey to stop it but he only spoke in gurgles. Static consumed the world as it faded to black. A light shone somewhere in a void as a puddle settled on the floor, a hat laying on top. Joey stared at the circle for a few seconds. Leaning down and plucking the hat from the circle, Joey left the room to turn on his glorious machine for the first time.


	2. Black Blood

_14th October 1937_

Jack was tired that day. He was currently cooped up in the pool room, trying to write a piece with the screeching of instruments just outside. Jack wasn’t usually a pessimist, opting to look on the bright side, but this was truly one of the worst days of his life. Tapping his pen against the rim of the table, Jack heard the band packing up. _Must be time to go home._ He looked back at the single word on his sheet. _Well, the place only locks up an hour after everyone’s gone, so I could write a bit more._ He stared and thought for what felt like forever. Eventually, his pen sporadically moved before stopping once more. Soon after, it moved again, before creating a line through the previous work. Jack let out a long loud groan. After the final sporadic movement of the pen,Jack got his heavy limbs to work once more. He looked at his sheet one final time in disappointment. He stuffed it in his shirt pocket. It wasn’t one of the usual happy ones. It was meant to be a happy song but Jack was sure his current state of mind had affected the lyrics. _Sheep sheep sheep it’s time for sleep, rest your head it’s time for bed._ Jack yawned and opened the door to an empty music department.  _In the morning you may wake, or you’ll stay in bed until you can get your office back._ A few days ago, Wally’s clumsiness had gone one step too far. Trying to fix a leak, he’d succeeded in completely flooding the sewers. Luckily, Jack was not present. He intended to grab his coat, but stopped when he heard footsteps. _Who would be down here at this time?_ Craning his head, Jack spotted a dark figure leaning down to look at something.

“Hey, Wally, you were supposed to be down here an hour ago.”, Jack called out.

Visibly startled, the figure turned around. Jack felt his gaze. It definitely wasn’t a Wally one. The silhouette turned and ran, Jack running after him. 

“Come back here!”, He cried as they vanished around a corner, “I’m not done with-“

The entire world jolted and his jaw smacked against the ground. His hazy vision cleared and a throbbing was apparent in his ears. _Ow._ Looking over his shoulder he saw a puddle of ink on the floor. _Great, ink ruining everything once again._ Jack stood up, leaning against a wall for support. _I’d better get my coat._ Warily, Jack journey deeper into the department. _Who was that guy? Was he a robber, Norman being weird, who? Eh, perhaps it was no one and I’m just overthinking it._ A chair with a coat draped over it finally came into view. Around the studio we’re a variety of left over items that no one ever moved. _All too busy I guess,_ He thought picking up his coat. He almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing a loud noise. It sounded like groaning? It was coming from a nearby door. _The forbidden room._ Despite his common sense screaming at him not to, Jack found himself creeping toward the door. Listening close Jack could make out some rather unsettling sounds. A combinations of moans sounded, alongside someone shouting. It sounded a lot like... _Drew! What is he doing?_ The slamming of a door sounded. Jack flinched at every loud slam. _Is he...boarding it up? Oh god, is he kidnapping someone!!??_ Jack backed away from the door, looking around. He hurried over to the chair and picked up his coat once more. _He has been acting weird lately. I should’ve reported him to the police ages ago!! Oh god this awful._ Jack put on the coat before leaning on the chair. _Ok Jack calm down, it’s not certain, it’s a possibility. He could just be-_ Jack heads snapped up at a loud creak. Standing in the doorway was Joey, a shocked look on his face. Looking behind him, Jack couldn’t stop himself from gasping. Candles illuminated a dreadful scene of coffins and ink. He met the narrowed eyes of his boss. Practically tripping over his own feet, he turned around and ran. The fast footsteps of his attacker sounded behind him as he ran. His heart pounded in his chest like it was about to explode his throat already sore from the cold air shooting in and out of it. His entire body was yanked backwards  into another. An arm wrapped around his throat. Jack squirmed in a desperate attempt to escape his prison, legs kicking wildly to hit them. From the corner of his eye he saw someone raising their hand. _No no no no-_

* * *

 

Joey’s own body shook from the hammers impact. The hat had cushioned it somewhat, but crimson red still dripped from his head, staining his brown curls. Joey felt his pulse. _He’s still alive. Good._ Checking that no one saw, Joey hauled his body toward the open door.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Pain.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Hurts badly.**

 

 

 

 

**Light.**

 

 

 

 

**Where?**

 

**J@?* opened his eyes and looked around. At least he thought he did. His eyelids felt heavy, like they’d been glued shut. The world was completely black with white lines everywhere. He let out a groan which was greeted by static covered tutting.**

**”I thought you’d come out better.”, Said a voice.**

**& a£) knew he hated that voice. Something was placed on his head. It felt right. (%-k liked the thing. The white figure started to walk away. **

**“Follow”, It said.**

**No, he tried to say, only coming out as a groan. The man wrinkled his nose in disgust before shaking his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a hammer that had been precariously placed in there. Every instinct screamed run inside his numb body. It was raised and everything vanished.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Where?**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, he’s dead.


End file.
